The present invention relates generally to the electrical arts. It finds particular application in the medical arts where electrical or chemical stimulation is provided for therapeutic purpose. It will be appreciated however, that the present invention is also amenable to other fields of endeavor where controlled, localized electrical stimulation is desired.
Hair loss is one of the biggest cosmetic concerns facing the society today. It is more common in men but also afflicts the female population. A large number of remedies and preventive measures have been tried for hair loss but still the hope for prevention of hair loss or promotion of hair growth is a difficult and elusive goal. People subject themselves to lengthy, expensive and painful surgeries or expensive use of medications with significant side effects including the growth of hair in unwanted areas.
Androgenetic alopecia, the medical term for male and female pattern baldness was only partially understood until the last few decades. Scientists previously thought it was caused by an overabundance of testosterone. It is now known that dihydrotestosterone (DHT), a derivative of the hormone, is the detrimental agent that causes hair loss. Simply put, under certain conditions DHT “strangles” hair follicles. While this process is the primary cause there are several other factors that contribute to further deterioration of the hair follicle such as: poor-circulation of the scalp, clogged or harshly treated hair follicles, over active sebaceous glands, and nutrient deficient hair follicles.